The invention concerns a separator for a vacuum cleaner, in particular a wet vacuum cleaner, comprising a cover part from which webs extend away which are provided along the circumference of the cover part at a spacing one behind the other with formation of through openings. The invention further relates to a separating device with such a separator. The invention also concerns a vacuum cleaner comprising such a separator or separating device.
Separators or separating devices are used in vacuum cleaners, in particular in wet vacuum cleaners. Separators or separating devices have the object to retain residues of dirt/dust particles possibly still contained in the sucked-in air before the air will exit again from the vacuum cleaner to the exterior. The separators are seated rotationally fixed on the motor shaft and rotate at high rotary speed. In order to install the separator, they are fastened by means of a nut or screw. The use of fastening elements makes difficult mounting of the separator. It is disadvantageous that the fastening element may tighten as a result of the acceleration of the separator during operation of the vacuum cleaner. In this case, the separator can be removed for cleaning only with application of great force or even only by using an auxiliary tool. The webs of the separator are held together by a flange ring that is monolithically formed with the webs. As a result of the high centrifugal forces upon use of the vacuum cleaner, breakage often occurs at production-related joint lines of the separator that is formed as an injection-molded part. In order to avoid this, complex reinforcement rings such as crimped rings or wire rings are required which make manufacture of the separator more expensive and make difficult the cleaning action.
It is the object of the invention to configure the separator of the aforementioned kind, the separating device of the aforementioned kind as well as the vacuum cleaner such that, while it can be produced at low cost, a simple but still reliable installation of the separator is possible.